Fight Not With Me, But For Me
by SillyOldBear94
Summary: Here is a story of love, revolution, and Belle dressing like a man in 1832 Paris. Rumbelle Les Mis AU.


The young woman paced quickly in the garden, the moon shining down on her worried face. The lights from her father's large townhouse were extinguished and she had no fears of being caught. She was worried for quite another reason. Suddenly she heard the sound of movement from the gate at the edge of her property. He had come! She hurried over, lifting the edges of her long dress and peering eagerly through the darkness for the source of the sound.

"Belle, is that you?" a man's voice whispered.

"Yes, it's me" she responded hurriedly. When she did, a lean man dressed in uniform stepped forward and wrapped his hands around the bars of the iron gate that separated the street from the garden.

"It is a pleasure to see you again," he said with a crooked smile.

Belle had met Adam Gold only one day ago. She had been at the market with her father when a couple of beggars had attempted to assault her and take her coin purse. As she was shoved to the ground by the rogues, a man in uniform had leaned in and caught her in his arms. He threatened the assailants away, but Belle paid little attention because she suddenly had eyes only for him. It was like all the love-at-first-sight moments that she had read about in her books. She was hesitant to believe them, they were just stories after all, but in that moment she wondered if there was some truth to them. The man in uniform steadied her, and introduced himself as Adam Gold, a senior officer in the Queen's army. She noticed that his dark brown eyes were staring intently at her, and she could tell that the world had stopped for him just as it had for her. All she had time to say to her rescuer was "Thank you sir" and "My name is Belle French", before her father hurried over to whisk her away. As she was led down the street, she looked back over her shoulder and offered him one last tender smile before dropping her handkerchief on the cobblestone street, keeping eye contact with Gold as she did so. He quickly moved to pick it up, as the father and daughter walked away. On it was a family crest, one that he believed he recognized from a set of front gates in one of the noble neighborhoods. He shoved it in his jacket, knowing what he would do later that night.

"I wasn't sure you would come" Belle said with a shy smile, lowering her bright blue eyes.

"I was worried that I may have misread your message" Gold said with a slight chuckle. "I am glad to see I did not. You look just as beautiful in the moonlight as you did in the sun"

Belle blushed and brought her own hands to rest beside his on the cold bars of the gate. She met his gaze before answering,

"Monsieur you flatter me so"

"A lady such as yourself deserves to be flattered. As a member of the Queen's service, I've traveled quite a bit, but never have I come across a woman as striking as yourself." He moved his hand to cover hers on the gate, enjoying the softness of her skin on his own rough hand. "I have no doubt that your character is just as beautiful. I would not have you think me a rogue, I'd like to get to know you as a person as well, my darling."

She felt his hand on hers, and every nerve seemed to sing out. Could people really fall in love so fast?

"And I would like to get to know you too. You have traveled, have you been in her majesty's service long then?"

"Yes, but not out of loyalty to the Queen. I first joined in order to provide a stable income for my wife, who was pregnant with our first child. Unfortunately she passed away during childbirth, along with the babe. After I heard the news, I felt there was nothing left tying me to Paris, so I remained in service and volunteered for every foreign tour I could. It has kept me occupied and I have gotten to see more of Europe this way then I ever would have if I had remained in my prior role as a spinner. The battles I have fought are a small price to pay for the chance to leave my old life behind"

Belle watched his handsome brown eyes darken, and the lines on his face deepen as he spoke about his past. She slipped her hand through the gate and touched the left side of his face comfortingly. Gold closed his eyes and seemed to lean into her as she said softly,

"It sounds like a challenging life, Monsieur. And I may not have known you long, but my heart aches for you to let me in. If you'll have me, allow me to join you. We can live together away from the fighting. I can sense that our happiness will grow as long as we are together."

He reopened his eyes to look at her, getting lost in her deep blue irises, before moving his gaze to her luscious pink lips. Curse the infernal garden gate between them! Gold allowed himself to think of the life they could have, what it would feel like to fall asleep with this lovely creature in his arms each night, before he forced the moment to end. He let out a low sigh before answering,

"Belle, I cannot offer you a stable life, or a large estate. I move often and-"

"But that's exactly what I want, I need a way out! I've dreamed of seeing the world since I could read about it in my books! "

He smiled sadly, replying, "Well it matters not, for duty once again calls me for tomorrow."

Belle's heart dropped at his words. So soon after they had found each other, they were to be separated.

"Where will you be going? Is it very far?"

"Not at all" he replied with a wry grin "In fact, I won't be leaving Paris. But I will be leaving myself, in a way. There is going to be an uprising tomorrow, during the Queen's parade. My branch of the service has figured it out ahead of time and I am going to infiltrate the insurgents, disguised of course. They have built a large barricade, and think they are prepared for a true fight, however they know little of the true might that is the Queen's army."

"That sounds awfully dangerous, why must you do such a thing? And besides, I have heard these 'rebels' speak, and I have to agree with them. People are suffering, and the Queen does nothing, someone must stand up to her!"

Gold shrugged his shoulders "Whatever their case may be, they are breaking the law, and my duty is to punish them for it. I may not like the Queen's politics, but how do I know that these rebels truly have a better plan? When you've been around as long as I have, and have seen as many things, the politics seem to become less important. It's one group's actions vs. another. That is all."

"Well, can you promise me you'll be careful? And that I will see you again?"

He looked at her face, her porcelain features crinkled with worry. Gold knew very well that this would be a dangerous job, and that many things could go poorly in his favor. If he had to lie to spare her worry and sadness, then he would. He took her hand and gently lifted it up to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Oh sweetheart, I promise."

* * *

><p>Belle awoke at dawn, after only a few hours of restless sleep. She had made the decision last night, after she had returned to her room, that she was tired of sitting around and doing nothing. There weren't many opportunities in this society for women to showcase their bravery, and she wasn't going to stand idly by as her love went off to face unknown circumstances. She would stand at the barricade because it was a fight that she believed in, and if she was able to keep an eye on Adam and help him if need be, then all the better. In the faint light of dawn, she dressed in a set of trousers, a loose fitted long sleeve top, and a dark vest that she had taken from one of the servant's trunks late last night. As she looked at herself in her vanity mirror, she twisted her hair high up on her head and placed a wool cap over it. Taking in her appearance one last time, she found herself pleased with her disguise. With her hair hidden and her face unpowdered, plus the bagginess of the stolen man's clothing, she could pass for a school-aged youth. Belle quietly slipped on a pair of boots and then left the house as quickly as possible. She moved swiftly toward the gate, and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she closed the heavy iron bars behind her. Without a glance back, Belle squared her soldiers and marched toward the main avenue that she knew the parade, and therefore the rally, would be taking place.<p>

The crowds were thick on either side of the road that the lavish parade was traveling down. No one paid attention to Belle as she stood on her toes in an attempt to see above the hoards of people. Close to the front of the crowds, right on the edge of the street, Belle recognized a few faces. David, Phillip, and Graham, all students who she had seen protesting in the streets before. She knew they were the ones organizing the revolt, and although she did not know the location of the barricade herself, she figured that she would be led to it if she joined them when they made their move.

The Queen's black carriage passed by pulled by six dark horses. An extremely large and tall elephant statue was being pulled behind that, and as it passed, a low chanting began.

"Do you hear the people sing?  
>Singing a song of angry men?<br>It is the music of a people  
>Who will not be slaves again!<br>When the beating of your heart  
>Echoes the beating of the drums<br>There is a life about to start  
>When tomorrow comes!"<p>

The protesters surged into the parade, taking over some of the floats and waving large flags above their heads. As the song got louder and louder, Belle found herself being caught up in the uproar. More students and rebels flooded the parade and began to move it off course. Amongst the roar and passion, Belle joined some of the chants, yelling "vive la france!" at the top of her lungs, as people's voices swelled around her. Suddenly, shots interrupted and chaos ensued.

"To the barricade!" shouted David, waving his rifle above his head.

And without looking back, Belle found herself running amongst the rebels.

* * *

><p>She had been at the barricade for a few hours at least. Young men were constantly moving around her, shouting and tossing things to each other. She had been handed a rifle some time ago, and was given a position on the pile of wood and metal that stood as their only protection. Although the area was filled with commotion, Belle was not distracted from her search of only one man.<p>

It was her ears that assisted her first instead of her eyes. She quickly left her post and followed the sound of the rough, deep male voice.

"… I know their ways. I served in my youth. Let me help you as I can." Gold was saying to David and Graham, dressed in common street clothes instead of his uniform.

"We appreciate the help Monsieur, if you know what their movements are like, we will be able to spoil their game." David said eagerly.

Belle watched from a short distance, listening intently but wary to reveal herself just yet.

"There will be no fight tonight, they intend to starve you out." Gold stated, placing a hand on each of the other man's shoulders. Suddenly, a young voice cried out

"Liar!"

The men turned to look at the speaker, and saw a young boy with worn clothes and a dirty face standing in front of them. Belle squinted at the boy before placing him; Henry, a little boy who she assumed lived on the streets, and was often seen around the student revolutionaries. They seemed to think of him as a younger brother.

"This man is Adam Gold, a member of the Queen's army!" the boy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the man in question. "Don't believe a word he says!"

As soon as the words left the boy's mouth, David and Graham quickly grabbed Gold's arms, holding him in place even as he tried to fight them off.

"Shoot me now or shoot me later, it matters not!" Gold growled, "For traitors of the country will always get what is deserved"

David scowled at the older man, while Gold scowled right back, his lip curling up and baring his teeth in anger.

"Phillip!" David shouted, "Bring me a rifle"

Belle, who had been watching the exchange in frozen horror, suddenly realized she had to move before something happened.

"Stop!" she cried, running over to the still struggling group of men. She barreled into Graham, knocking him off balance and managing to stand in front of Adam with her arms spread out, even as David still held his grip on his side.

"Who are you boy, and why would you step in to protect this traitor?"

With her back to him, even Gold was unaware of who she was still. She hesitated, quickly wracking her brain for the best thing to say. Then she lifted her chin and looked David in the eye before answering,

"You ask who I am? I'm-"

The sound of a shot being fired pierced through the noise. Every person on the barricade turned to see a stray soldier at the top of the wall, lowering his gun after his first shot.

Suddenly, Belle crumpled backwards into Gold's arms, and the men around her looked in horror to see where the first bullet had landed. Dark blood began to soak through the cloth on Belle's right soldier. Gold gently lowered her down to the ground as her body gave out. His eyes suddenly widened in recognition as he laid her down, the pained face becoming all too recognizable. As he sunk to the ground with Belle in his arms, her cap fell off, allowing her hair to flow freely around her face.

The atmosphere around them remained in chaos. There were more shots in the background as more soldiers charged the barricade and the students fired back.

"Adam?" Belle whispered, her throat feeling extremely thick and her tongue like rubber. The glaring pain in her shoulder made her gasp for breath, and she felt him clutch her tighter.

"My Belle, why? Why did you have to do that?" he cried, his voice breaking as he cradled her in his arms.

"Because you said that you had to leave and fight battles. You were fighting against and for other people. But I refused to stop fighting for _you_." Belle gasped, looking up at him with hazy eyes, tears mixing with cold sweat. He felt her shiver, and he brushed a few pieces of hair from her face.

"Belle please" he tried, a few of his own tears escaping. But his beauty had shut her eyes, her breathing becoming even more labored.

"Let me go" Gold exclaimed, looking up at David "Let me take her. She needs help, let me get her away from here."

David, who had kept the immediate area around Belle clear in order to give her some air, merely clenched his jaw and gave one firm nod to Gold, before turning to help his brothers fight the onslaught of solders.

Gold stood slowly and lifted Belle in his arms, holding her close to his chest in protection. He searched the area quickly, looking for any escape, any open passage, but it was well fortified. Then he noticed a few trickles of water, all running in the same direction. He moved carefully down the alley before coming to a stop in front of the grate of a sewer, built in to the side of a wall. He checked behind him for safety before mustering up the courage for what he had to do next.

* * *

><p>Belle slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurring in the strong light. A figure moved towards her and took her hand gently. She knew who it was even before her eyes focused.<p>

"Adam? You saved me," she said in a raspy voice. Once she could see him clearly, she met his deep brown eyes and smiled.

"Did you doubt that I would?" he replied in mock defense, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Of course not" she answered, shifting up slightly in her bed. She took in the room, and assumed it was a hospital. There were flowing white curtains around her bed and bedside table, and she could see the silhouettes of nurses and other patients through them. As she attempted to sit up, she winced in pain, and glanced down at the bandages covering her shoulder.

"My brave Belle," Gold said with a grin, shaking his head slightly "When I first brought you in, you should have seen the looks on the nurses faces. 'A woman with a bullet wound? How could that happen?' they all said".

Belle grinned, and squeezed his hand in return, before saying seriously,

"I guess they haven't found someone worth fighting for."

"Worth defending, my love, not fighting. You will never have to fight for me. I was and am forever yours."

"You're saying we can be together? I can go with you?"

"I never want to go anywhere without you by my side again" Gold said seriously "And don't worry about having to run away. Your father found out everything, but when he heard of my trek from the barricade to the hospital, he stated that he was indebted to me for saving your life, and felt there was no better match then a man willing to crawl through sewers to get his daughter to safety. We'll have his blessing for marriage."

"That's wonderful!" Belle cried "Hold on a moment, what's this about sewers?"

"A story for another time, my dear" Gold said with a chuckle, "More importantly, Belle French, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course I will!" Belle exclaimed, accepting the silver and sapphire ring that he held out to her.

And finally, _finally_, they gently moved closer and allowed their lips to touch. He was careful not to shift Belle too much, lest he cause her shoulder discomfort, but the kiss grew passionate and after a minute they pulled back, gasping for breath.

"I love you," she said with smile that threatened to break her face.

"I love you too" he responded, still holding her close, "Now let's go see the world".


End file.
